wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
-truth-
"-truth-" is the root morpheme for the semantical meaning of being real or having substance. Truth : truth (n.), true (adj.) As a free morpheme, in the usage of concrete noun form, "truth" refers to the state of being the case of real things and events. Truthfulness - Truth in Action or Speech : truth-ful-ness, truthfulness (n.), truthful (adj.) In this common abstract noun form, "truthfulness" refers to the good faith in the intent of one's action and the honesty of one's speech. Truthlessness - No Truth in Action or Speech : truth-less-ness, truthlessness (n.), truthless (adj.) Understood as the opposite of "truthfulness", "truthlessness" refers to the bad faith in the intent of one's action and the dishonesty of one's speech. Example: The claims of President Bill Clinton regarding Monika Lewinsky. Truthiness - Truth on Faith : truth-i-ness, truthiness (n.), truthy (adj.) Invented by the great wordsmith Dr. Stephen Colbert, "truthiness" refers to what one knows to be true in one's gut. Being the lesser common abstract noun from of "truth", "truthiness" gained significant uses in political discourse after its invention to describe the reality that is intuitively known by real Americans without regard to liberal logic or reason. Example: The speeches of President George W. Bush concerning WMD. Untruthiness - Truth of Hope : un-truth-i-ness, untruthiness (n.), untruthy (adj.) Understood as the opposite of "truthiness", "untruthiness" refers to what one knows to be true without consulting one's gut. It attributes to what ought to be the truth in one's hope rather than what is known to be the truth in one's gut. Untruthiness has no substance. It's just all hope and never be realized. It's one of the biggest goddamn fairytale anyone will ever see. Example: The speeches of Senator Barack Obama about what America ought to be. (See Hopemonger) Truthibution - Truth of Give : truth-(tr)ibu(te)-tion, truthibution (n.), truthibute (v.), truthibutary (adj.) "Truthibution" refers to giving a tribute of truth voluntarily as a show of respect, gratitude, and affection. Example: On wikiality.com, a "truthibution" is a tribute of truth to Dr. Stephen Colbert. Truthiverse - Truth of World : truth-i-verse, truthiverse (n.), truthiversal (adj.) "Truthiverse" refers to the absolute worldview according to one's gut. It also refers the greater revelation and substance of the world (verse) by God and the illusion and lack of substance in everything not of God. Truthiality - Truth of Being : truth-i-al-ity, truthiality (n.), truthial (adj.) "Truthiality" refers to the supreme realization of the innate truth especially in relation of God's word. It is the absolute affirmation of all that constitutes as the truth coupled with the successful adaptation of one's being with the universal condition that is God's substance. In more general context, "truthiality" can be used to describe the word of a truthican as well as the substance of that person's works. Truthican - Person of Truth : truth-i-can A "truthican" is a person who speaks from his gut. It also implies the possession of the very high skills needed in order to spill one's gut out in public. Example: Stephen Colbert, Bill O'Reilly Truthicraft - Art of Truth : truth-i-craft "Truthicraft" refers to the skills possessed by a truthican and includes, but not limited to, getting the attention of the masses, cutting through the liberal-bias of major media, decontextualizing and recontextualizing the bible, and convincing them to vote for conservatives. Example: Extend the "Thou shall not murder" command to the logical conclusion of "Thou shall not use contraception". Truthilore - Study of Truth : truth-i-lore Truthilogy - Doctrine of Truth : truth-i-logy A whole page of redundant conceptual bullshit. Truthientiousness More painfull redundancy. Truthicution - Overload of Truth Truthitude - Measurement of Truth Truthiosity Truthistance